The measurement of body temperature is an important aspect of the assessment of neutropenic patients since temperature alterations may indicate critical changes in health status. Monitoring temperature in the traditional fashion is often disruptive to sleep, which is essential to physical and psychological recovery. The purpose of this pilot study is to determine if skin temperature devices are accurate and can be used to monitor trends in body temperature in adult neutropenic patients. Oral and skin temperatures will be simultaneously measured in twenty-five neutropenic patients every four hours for twenty-four hours. ANOVA, Chi- square and t-tests will be used for hypotheses testing. To date, 3 subjects have been accrued.